1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to managing objects and, in particular, to programming components in objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for programming components based on locations for the components in an object.
2. Background
Typically, manufacturing structures for objects involves assembling numerous parts together to form the structures. For example, during the manufacturing of an aircraft, parts may be assembled to form different structures for the aircraft. For example, a wing of an aircraft may have skin panels, spars, ribs, fasteners, and other suitable types of parts. Further, sensors, controls, and other components may be installed in the aircraft. With the large number of parts used to assemble an aircraft, operators may perform numerous operations to assemble and/or configure the parts for the aircraft.
For example, without limitation, with sensors, environmental controls, switches, lights, and other components, operators may install wires between these different components. For example, a wire may connect a switch to a light. Additionally, a control panel may be connected to an in-flight entertainment system in the cabin.
This process may take more time than desired. An operator may misidentify a part and/or connection between parts with this type of process. For example, without limitation, if an operator connecting switches to lights in an aircraft cabin misidentifies a light switch and light pairing, the operator may connect wires for a light switch to an incorrect light. Inspections after the operations have occurred may be performed to verify wiring connections between components. When an inspection identifies the incorrect connection between the light switch and the light, rework of the wiring connections between the different components may need to be performed. This situation may increase the time and cost for performance of these operations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.